


【牛鹿】仲夏午梦

by eaglehoshi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 牛鹿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: 2015年的一场梦，2020年醒来看到你们复婚了真的很感动。
Relationships: Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, 吴亦凡/鹿晗
Kudos: 5





	1. 鹿晗的仲夏午梦

鹿晗睁开眼睛的时候，窗外照进来的是夕阳温暖柔和的光。

教室里除了他和坐在他前面的吴亦凡，已经没有其他人了。

他好像听到楼下有人在打篮球。

篮球撞地有节奏的咚咚声，篮筐被撞击后铁索的哐啷声，运动鞋摩擦过水泥地的尖锐短促的噪音。

篮球……篮球……吴亦凡……

对，吴亦凡打篮球打得很好。

他很喜欢看吴亦凡打篮球的样子。

忽然他又只能听见自己的心跳声了。

已经放学了吧……看来，睡了好几节课的样子……然而鹿晗还是觉得眼皮很沉重。

还是很想睡啊……

“吴亦凡……吴亦凡……”

他伸手去挠吴亦凡的后背。

被汗给浸润了的布料，透过薄薄的衣服传过来的体温和触感非常真实。

对方转过身来，睁大了眼睛，仿似无辜地看着他。

“……怎么了？”

“快……快跟我说点话……别让我又睡着了……我好困……”

鹿晗的脸贴在手臂上，整个人趴在桌上，他觉得喘息都有些累。

吴亦凡笑了，眉眼弯弯的样子，锋利的五官线条变得十分柔和。

他转身拿了自己桌上的练习册，然后放在鹿晗的桌上。

“来，我们一起讨论一下这道题啊。”

“……你英语那么好，还找我讨论？”

但鹿晗是笑着的。

他觉得很开心，能和吴亦凡单独相处真的很开心，即使说的做的都是些有的没的。

所以，不想要现在就睡着。

但他觉得自己真的要睁不开眼睛了。

真的不应该在这种天气睡得这么沉，才会一个接一个梦境地沉睡下去。

吴亦凡……吴亦凡……

“别睡啊……鹿晗……”

温柔低沉的声音就紧贴着耳畔响起。

感受到吴亦凡正在摩挲着自己的鬓角和耳朵，鹿晗又挣扎着睁开眼睛，艰难地挪动身体，让视线和吴亦凡对上。

他沉默不语，神情却是很柔和的。

尤其是眼睛，好像里面融着汪洋大海，要把鹿晗给吞噬。

怎么连你的头发、眉毛甚至睫毛也都几乎变成阳光的颜色了呢？吴亦凡？

不过你本来就像太阳一样会发光啊。

吴亦凡，我好高兴，真的。

“鹿晗……鹿晗……”

吴亦凡的五指伸入了鹿晗的头发，轻柔地按捏。

鹿晗还是笑着，慢慢闭上了双眼。

好可惜，要醒来了。

下一次在梦里遇见的话，要比今天更久一点喔。

我还有好多话想跟你说呢。

吴亦凡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2015.06.24


	2. 吴亦凡的仲夏午梦

吴亦凡睁开眼睛时，就在这辆巴士的最后一排靠窗的位置。

鹿晗坐在他的左边。

应该是……他们手牵着手，一路跑到这辆没有乘客的巴士上。

吴亦凡的记忆有点模糊了，但却有个清晰的意识：他们要逃。

从充满了束缚与偏见的世界逃走，逃去一个自由快乐的地方。

而这里是哪里呢？

道路两旁低矮方正的水泥房一栋接一栋地紧挨着，每一栋都粉刷着不同的颜色。

这些颜色看起来都那样明媚而耀眼、轻快又清爽。

连这辆巴士也是，车身上涂鸦着不规则的图形，大块大块的鲜艳色彩撞击在一起。

在这之上，交错纵横的高压线，编织出了些许生气。

虽然除了鹿晗，吴亦凡并没有感觉到还有其他人的存在。

他把手搭在鹿晗的肩膀上，摸摸鹿晗的头，再引导鹿晗靠在了自己的肩膀上，轻声说：“睡一会儿吧。”

鹿晗对他笑了笑，然后靠在了他的肩膀上。

温柔地注视了鹿晗一阵，闻着他的发香，吴亦凡也安心地闭上了双眼。

晗晗，我爱你。我真的很爱你。

他在心里这么说。

以后，就不会有人再阻拦我们了。

我们可以一直在一起了。

从车窗投射进空旷车厢的光线，仿佛也是五彩缤纷的。

愿今后我们的生命也如此美丽。

我爱你。

鹿晗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作成日：2015.06.24


End file.
